Les pétales des roses d'hiver
by leelax
Summary: Jon Snow est en train de mourir au-delà du mur. Vraiment? Mais il n'est pas seul, bien vite, les ombres de son passé le rejoignent et l'accompagnent pour ce qu'ils croient être ses derniers instants


L'attaque avait été fulgurante. Le blizzard et la neige avaient offert aux conjurés une couverture adéquate pour attaquer la Garde de nuit. Et quelle attaque ! Jon n'avait rien vu venir. Seul, couché dans la neige qui se teintait lentement de pourpre, le corbeau saignait. Le corbeau se vidait. Il allait laisser son tour de garde. C'était fini.

Dans les derniers instants de conscience, Jon Snow, le neuf-cent quatre-vingt-dix-huitième commandant de la Garde repensait au guet-apens tendu par les sauvageons. Cette patrouille dont il avait pris la tête, c'était son idée. Il avait voulu relancer les recherches, depuis que Bowen Marsh était revenu d'une excursion en signalant la présence d'un homme vêtu à la manière de la garde, errant dans les bois aux environs du Poing des Premiers Hommes. « Benjen » avait-il pensé. Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, Jon s'était lancé dans ce cortège. Contre l'avis de Sam, qui redoutait une attaque des sauvageons ou pire, contre l'avis d'Alastair, qui disait qu'il avait perdu la tête. Contre l'avis de Maestre Aemon qui lui avait rappelé, alors que la lourde grille en fer grinçait comme une menace silencieuse le jour du départ :

\- «- Les Stark ne sont plus votre famille, Lord Snow, la Garde de nuit ne vaut pas que vous la mettiez en péril pour vous lancez à la poursuite d'ombres si loin dans le territoire des sauvageons !

\- - C'est mon oncle Maestre Aemon ! Avait-il répliqué, Benjen Stark est aussi le plus grand patrouilleur de la garde et le plus expérimenté, avait-il insisté en foudroyant Alastair du regard, je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. »

Et il n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Pauvre fou qu'il était en esquissant un sourire désabusé. Trahi par ses propres soldats. A la tombée de la nuit, les quelques gardes qui l'avaient accompagné s'était révolté contre lui, et voulaient rebrousser chemin jusqu'au Mur. Ce satané mur ! Ces lâches préféraient se cacher derrière et attendre en tremblant le jour de leur mort plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. En poussant un gémissant de douleur, Jon parvînt au prix d'un incroyable effort à se coucher sur le dos. Autour de lui le blizzard se tut. Le visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur, il tentait de ne pas devenir fou en sentant le feu des blessures qui torturait son corps. Le contact de la glace ne l'atténua que faiblement. Jon respirait difficilement, poignardé dans le dos, songea-t-il avec amertume, un crime d'une lâcheté sans nom pour un Stark. Y compris pour le_ bâtard_ Stark. « Père… » Murmura-t-il faiblement en contemplant les étoiles. Faible prière s'il en était, où que puisse être l'âme du Seigneur de Winterfell, elle ne pourrait l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Peu à peu, le sang quittait son corps, l'agonie d'une lenteur insupportable, lui arrachait des larmes de douleur. Mais, la glace ne l'abandonnait pas. Jon Snow était son enfant après tout. Entouré de barals aux visages torturés, le jeune homme sentit peu à peu son corps s'engourdir. « La mort » songea-t-il. La mort venait comme une caresse apaiser sa profonde lassitude. Elle endormait la douleur. Sa respiration devînt un peu plus calme, un peu plus aisée en dépit du poids de son habit. Lentement ses paupières s'alourdirent. Au loin, Fantôme lançait un chant à la lune. Ce serait bientôt fini. Il ne sentait déjà plus son corps. La douleur s'était effacée alors qu'il s'en détachait lentement dans le froid mordant de l'hiver. _A présent, ma garde est achevée_, pensa Jon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais les barals autour de lui, entendirent cette prière. Un murmure du fond des âges agita leurs branches asséchées, fit frissonner la glace autour de lui. Le temps paru se figer dans cette contrée sauvage où l'Homme n'avait pas sa place. Un silence terrifiant entoura le corps du commandant, sur la neige, le sang dessinait une tâche noirâtre. On aurait pu aisément le croire endormi tant son visage semblait serein comme apaisé. C'est dans le bruissement souple de la neige fraîche, que la vieille forêt délivra son secret. Dans l'écrin de ce qui devait être une prairie dans la belle saison, le cercle de baral, n'oublia le dernier de ses enfants à avoir prêté serment devant eux.

Dans la nuit sombre et pleine de terreurs, un instant de grâce cependant mais aussi de douceur eut lieu. A l'orée de la clairière, une jeune femme avait regardé le valeureux garde sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur en le voyant si fragile et si seule au milieu de la contrée sauvage. Une larme argentée sous la lumière diaphane de la lune creusait un sillon scintillant sur sa joue blanche. Elle était incroyablement belle, de cette beauté que seule une créature surnaturelle pouvait posséder. Avec ses longs cheveux de jais abondamment bouclés, parsemés de roses d'hiver au cœur d'argent et aux pétales d'un bleu exquis, son visage long et gracieux, sa bouche délicatement dessinée, ses yeux gris perçants, elle avait tous les atours d'une créature enchanteresse. Le froid ne lui arrachait pas un frisson, elle était vêtue à la mode du nord, dans une robe richement parée d'un bleu sombre, qui laissait voir dans la soie blanche de ses manches. Une dame assurément. Et la plus belle qui fut.

Lentement, dans un bruissement d'étoffe délicat, elle s'avança vers le corps du jeune homme qui reposait là. Les yeux emplis de larmes, le cœur serré, elle s'assit tout en douceur à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien pendant longtemps, se contentant de caresser la chevelure de jais emmêlée, de toucher ce visage qu'elle avait enfin à sa portée. Par-delà le mur, au milieu des ombres des temps anciens avec lesquelles elle était piégée, la jeune dame n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui. A présent, et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, elle le retrouvait enfin :

« - Jon, murmura-t-elle avec une tendresse infinie tandis qu'un pétale de rose tombait délicatement sur les lèvres du jeune homme inconscient.

\- - Ainsi tu es là, constata la voix lasse et à peine voilée d'un reproche affectueux d'Eddard Stark dans son dos."

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir le Seigneur de Winterfell la regarder tristement. Eddard esquissa un rictus mi affligé, mi désapprobateur. Poussant un profond soupir, il contempla la jeune femme qui lui lançait un appel silencieux. Se détournant du Lord, elle reporta son attention sur Jon et le pressa davantage contre elle :

« - Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ici, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix douce en enfouissant le visage du jeune homme dans son giron, il me manque depuis si longtemps.

\- - Je comprends, mais…on ne devrait pas être là.

\- - S'il te plaît Ned ! Plaida la jeune femme en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

\- - Tu connais les règles, si on nous surprend, s'il s'éveille et qu'il nous voit, s'il te voit…"

Ned n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Inquiet, il parcourut rapidement les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'une menace éventuelle. Mais partout, la forêt semblait être plongée dans une profonde torpeur. Toujours suspicieux, Lord Stark s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme qui berçait en douceur le blessé. Où était le petit garçon à la tignasse brune qui arpentait les longs corridors glacés de Winterfell ? Ned ne le reconnut pas ce jeune homme au visage long et grave. Combien de souffrances et de privations son garçon avait-il connu seul ici ? Témoin silencieux de la chute inéluctable de la maison Stark, Jon avait dû se sentir ridicule et impuissant, plongé dans cet éternel hiver, alors que les corbeaux lui amenaient inlassablement les nouvelles de la mort de tel ou tel membre de la famille. Et lui…lui Eddard Stark, homme d'honneur par excellence, il avait juré de lui révéler la vérité. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas pu, le destin l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il puisse délivrer son fardeau. Poussant un profond soupir, l'homme soudain très las, se pencha aux côtés de jeune homme. La jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux éperdus de tristesse.

\- "- Est-il mort ? Demanda Ned la gorge nouée en voyant le corps inerte de Jon

\- - Pas encore, souffla-t-elle en ne retenant pas ses larmes, tu sais…Ned, j'ai toujours eu l'idée qu'il allait faire de grandes choses. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il finisse ici…comme ça.

\- - Ça n'est pas encore fini, la corrigea-t-il avec douceur en posant délicatement sa main sur le pouls de Jon, il reste un espoir.

\- - Quel espoir ? Reprit-elle dans un éclat de rire amer, enfin Ned regarde où nous sommes ! Jon est seul ici ! Comment pourrait-il trouver le moyen de descendre vers le Sud ? De réclamer ce qui lui est dû ?

\- - Lyanna ne parle pas comme ça, Jon a un destin à accomplir.

\- - Quel destin peut-il accomplir alors qu'il meurt dans mes bras ?"

A cette question Ned n'avait pas de réponses. Devant le regard insistant et chargé de douleur de sa sœur, il baissa la tête, se sentant une fois de plus impuissant. Le sentiment cuisant de l'échec brûla à l'intérieur de lui-même. La permission des enfants de la forêt de revoir Jon lui parut soudain bien cruelle. Etait-ce donc là le prix de son dévouement ? Voir cet enfant qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie, pour qui, il avait souillé son honneur, mourir seul au milieu des bois de la contrée sauvage ? Etait-ce réellement le destin de Jon. L'amertume et la rage envahirent l'âme du seigneur de Winterfell. Un profond sentiment d'injustice s'immisça dans son cœur et le tordit tandis qu'en face de lui, Lyanna continuait de bercer le jeune homme avec un dévouement et une adoration sans limite.

\- "- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-il d'un ton âpre, je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- - Mais pourquoi Ned ?

\- - Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger, je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite.

\- - Mais tu les as tenues Ned, le rassura-t-elle tendrement, sans toi, sans le sacrifice que tu as fait, Jon aurait été livré à la rage de Robert, il l'aurait tué pour le seul crime d'être qui il était. Tu l'as sauvé Ned, répéta Lyanna avec ferveur le regard brillant de reconnaissance pour son frère, tu l'as sauvé du sort terrible qui l'attendait. Tu lui as donné une famille, il a eu des frères et des sœurs, il a grandi à l'abri.

\- - Mais Catelyn…

\- - Comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ? L'interrompit Lyanna, tu as gardé le secret pour la protéger aussi. Elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle l'aurait traité différemment si elle avait su. Et ça aurait éveillé les soupçons. Je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Jon."

Lyanna caressa tendrement la joue de son frère en esquissant un faible sourire. Elle portait en elle, le poids lourd des regrets et même dans la mort, la jeune femme n'avait pu trouver la paix. Elle était responsable du terrible sort infligé à son père et à leur frère aîné Brandon. Si elle n'avait pas aimé les roses d'hiver, ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Un mouvement dans les bois dans le dos d'Eddard, attira son attention. Sursautant, Lyanna déglutit faiblement et afficha une mine paniquée qui fit réagir son frère immédiatement. Là, tout près, les ombres s'amassaient. Le seigneur de Winterfell se tînt debout entre elles et sa famille, près, comme il le faisait autrefois, à se battre si besoin. Les yeux réduits à deux fentes, il observait, le corps tendu comme un arc, tous les sens en éveil, une attaque qui ne vînt pas. Lentement, les ténèbres autour d'eux s'épaissir. Le visage d'Eddard se figea dans une grimace douloureuse. Il était là. Il les avait observé, Il avait été attentif à l'échange que la fratrie Stark venaient d'avoir, comme toujours depuis qu'Eddard et Lyanna s'étaient retrouvés, Il les guettait, attendait le moment où l'un comme l'autre ils le rejoindraient.

Lentement, dans la menace sourde qui les enveloppait, une haute silhouette vêtue de noire s'avança. Ned serra les dents en reconnaissant le pas lent, presque silencieux de la créature. Sans un bruit, il la vit sortir des ombres et s'avancer, ses yeux indigo brillant d'un éclat surnaturel dans ce visage dur et blanc, aux reflets bleutés sur le crâne nu parsemé de piques qui laissaient imaginer qu'en un autre temps, il y avait là une couronne. L'homme, ou de moins ce qu'il en restait, ne lui accorda pas un regard, il était apparemment fasciné par le jeune garçon que Lyanna dans un geste protecteur avait plaqué contre elle. Maigre tentative pour protéger Jon de leur terrible hôte :

\- "- Lyanna, susurra la voix d'outre-tombe en arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme, laisse-moi voir le fruit de ta si grande affliction mon enfant.

\- - Non !

\- - Lyanna, reprit le murmure sinistre en dardant sur elle un regard cruel, tu ne peux me désobéir, ici, tout ce qui vit est à mes ordres, et toi, jeune Stark, sang de mon sang, tu ne fais pas exception.

\- - Votre grâce, intervînt Ned, je vous en prie, ma sœur ne faisait rien de mal, elle tentait simplement d'alléger les derniers instants de Jon."

Le roi de la nuit se tourna lentement vers lui. Ned inspira longuement et soutînt le regard inquisiteur et cruel de cette créature qui retenait leurs âmes en otage. Se détournant de la jeune femme pour un instant, celui-ci s'approcha du seigneur de Winterfell, un sourire caustique étirant ses lèvres fines :

\- "-Jon ? releva-t-il amusé, voici donc le nom que tu lui as donné.

\- - Votre grâce, ce jeune homme est de notre sang, il est un Stark, plaida Ned en lançant un regard en biais à sa sœur qui le dévisageait avec une pointe d'affolement.

\- - Un Stark ?

\- - Oui votre grâce.

\- - Ce garçon est un…Snow, susurra acide le roi en se retournant à nouveau vers Lyanna qui serra Jon à l'étouffer, n'est-ce pas Seigneur de Winterfell, la cité perdue au-delà du mur ? Ce garçon…porte le nom de la bâtardise.

\- - Ce n'est pas un bâtard !" Lança rageusement Lyanna

Ned grimaça tandis que toute trace de peur s'était soudainement effacée de ses grands yeux gris. Elle dévisageait le Roi de la nuit avec une lueur de défi brûlant au fond des pupilles, la tête haute. En douceur, elle coucha doucement Jon dans la neige et se releva pour affronter la créature surnaturelle. Ned s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, alors qu'un tremblement de rage la parcourait. Le Roi de la nuit parut apprécier cette saine colère, dont il semblait se délecter. Un affrontement ne lui faisait pas peur…et ça n'aurait pas été le premier songea la jeune femme. Depuis presque vingt ans maintenant, il la gardait prisonnière ici. Lyanna n'appartenait plus vraiment ni au monde des vivants, ni à celui des morts. Constamment entre les deux, elle errait sans but, dans les forêts immenses au-delà du mur. Le prix de son amour défendu, lui avait-il en arrachant son âme au trépas. Le prix que les dieux lui faisaient payer. Lyanna avait été maudite par les sept enfers pour sa traîtrise. Seule durant des années, elle n'avait pu compter que sur le soutien des enfants de la forêt qui lui permettaient de temps à autres de trouver un peu de répit. Elle aurait pu se satisfaire d'un sort comme celui-ci. Elle aurait pu l'accepter et finir par s'y résoudre. Mais, pour la torturer encore davantage, pour la punir de ne pas se joindre au Royaume de la nuit, ce monstre de glace, avait également lancé sa malédiction immonde sur tous les Stark. Ned et Robb et Benjen s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans cet éternel hiver. Et cela, elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle ne s'inclinerait pas. Tant que les Stark, sous une forme ou une autre, vivraient dans ce monde, ils ne mettraient pas genoux à terre pour unir leurs forces avec ce monstre.

\- "- Votre tyrannie ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! Grinça-t-elle en le foudroyant d'un regard méprisant. Je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre, comme vous l'avez fait avec Benjen et Robb, Jon est à moi, c'est un Stark, je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher !

\- - Tu penses vraiment être en mesure de me résister ?

\- - Nous le pensons, laissa tomber platement Ned

\- - Pauvres fous !

\- - Bran le Briseur autrefois vous a vaincu, lança Ned d'une voix forte, il a défait le sort qui asservissait la Garde. Vous avez été repoussé par les hommes, défaits par leurs armées. Le mur en est la preuve édifiante. Vous avez été maudit par les anciens dieux, il est écrit que vous mourrez de la main d'un Stark.

\- - Oui, oui, mais où sont-ils les Stark ? ton fils, seigneur de Winterfell, le Grand Roi du Nord n'est qu'une ombre qui erre parmi les autres, ton frère le patrouilleur ne sait plus qui il est, à demi-vivant et à demi-mort, et tes autres enfants Lord Stark, où sont-ils ? Lequel sera prêt à me détruire ? Sansa ? Cette petite chose fragile et insignifiante qui ne veut rien d'autres qu'une couronne ? Arya ? Elle a fait vœu de ne plus jamais être appelée « Stark » en devenant une sans-visage. Bran L'éclopé ? Ou Rickon, l'enfant sauvage perdu ? Où est le prétendant supposé me battre à la fin de l'hiver ? Ma lignée s'est désagrégée, tu étais le dernier de mon sang à avoir des enfants et aucun d'eux ne semblent savoir qu'ils doivent sauver ce qu'il reste de ton âme. Aucun d'eux n'arbore son héritage. Je guette chacune des générations de ma lignée, depuis que mon frère a recueilli mon fils au pied de ce mur. Depuis des millénaires je regarde mon sang, ma force et ma fierté décroître inexorablement. Ne reste plus que ce bâtard, étonnement fort pour un homme.

\- - Ce n'est pas un bâtard ! S'écria Lyanna folle de rage, Jon est un enfant légitime !"

Le Roi de la nuit recula devant cette révélation. Portant son regard sur le corps inerte de Jon aux portes de la mort, il l'étudia avec, du moins Eddard aurait pu le jurer, une inquiétude qu'il dissimulait mal. Il se précipita soudain sur Lyanna et la saisit brutalement à la gorge en repoussant Ned violemment. Celui-ci fit un bon en arrière impressionnant et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- "- Votre grâce ! S'écria-t-il alors que le Roi de la nuit collait son visage contre celui de sa sœur.

\- - Qu'as-tu dit petite peste ? Gronda la créature en dardant sur Lyanna un regard meurtrier.

\- - Jon…Jon n'est pas un bâtard, gargouilla celle-ci en tentant de desserrer l'étau autour de sa gorge, c'est un Stark !

\- - En partie seulement, répliqua le Roi de la Nuit avec un sourire cruel.

\- - Relâchez-là immédiatement!" Tonna une voix impérieuse dans le dos de la créature.

Lyanna sentit son cœur tressaillir d'espoir en voyant fondre depuis la forêt la voix d'un chevalier vêtu de noir au plastron rouge brillant dans le noir. Le Roi de la nuit relâcha brutalement Lyanna qui retomba dans la neige et fit face à son nouvel adversaire. Ned profit de cette distraction pour s'approcher de sa sœur qui s'était jetée sur Jon. Ensemble ils portèrent le jeune homme tout près du plus vieux baral de la clairière alors que le chevalier faisait face au Roi, l'épée à la main. Le cœur de Lyanna eut un raté alors que les deux hommes se tournaient autour, se jaugeant l'un l'autre :

\- "- Te voici donc encore, roi sans couronne ! Tacla le Roi de la nuit moqueur.

\- - Je vous interdis de la toucher, ou de la blesser.

\- - Est-ce donc là ton seul but ? N'intervenir que lorsque je blesse ta bien-aimée.

\- - Je le lui ai juré", répondit simplement l'homme en lançant son attaque.

S'accrochant au bras inerte de Jon, Lyanna retint son souffle. Ned à ses côtés paraissait à la fois choqué de retrouver cette ombre qu'il ne pensait plus devoir rencontrer tout autant que tendu et frustré de ne pouvoir intervenir. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle préféra reporter son attention sur les combattants qui s'était lancé dans une rixe violente. Dans la solitude où elle était plongée depuis des années, Lyanna ne voyait guère l'objet de sa damnation. Cela, leur avait été formellement interdit par les dieux. Ils erraient sans se voir, sans pouvoir se retrouver, tous les deux préoccupés par Jon, par son avenir. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en danger, Lyanna l'avait vu surgir, ce preux chevalier, des ténèbres qui était son propre enfer, pour la protéger. Le plastron rouge représentant un dragon tricéphale fièrement peint sur son armure plus noire que la nuit. Il arrivait à chaque fois que le Roi de la nuit la menaçait, ou la harcelait. Infatigable combattant, se battant avec honneur et courage, son protecteur se lançait dans des combats pour l'éloigner de lui. Même séparés, ils étaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Ils s'appartenaient, c'était le vœu qu'ils avaient prononcé, celui qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire vivre par-delà la mort. Sous le baral de la tour de la joie où ils s'étaient réfugiés, ils avaient juré que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et ils avaient tenu parole.

\- "- Lyanna, interrogea Eddard hypnotisé par la vision de l'ancien prince, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Il ne devrait pas.

\- - Il est mon époux Ned, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Nous avons prononcé nos vœux dès que nous avons atteint notre retraite. Nous avons juré de tout partager.

\- - Alors vous partagez aussi cette demi-vie, entre le monde des vivants et des morts, finit Ned la compréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- - Je ne le vois que lorsque le Roi s'attaque à moi, confessa-t-elle tristement en replaçant délicatement une mèche de Jon derrière son oreille, je ne peux lui parler, je ne peux le toucher, je ne peux que regarder le combat s'achever et le voir disparaître dans les ombres. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

\- - C'est donc cela ta malédiction ? Dit tristement Ned.

\- - Oui…j'ai aimé les roses d'hiver, je dois en payer le prix."

Le combat devant eux s'était arrêté. Le Roi et le chevalier étant de force égale, ils reculèrent au lieu de continuer un affrontement, dont ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient durer indéfiniment. Le chevalier releva la visière de son casque et contempla de ses yeux indigo les trois Stark qui se tenaient là, avant de reporter son attention vers le Roi qui rit de sa mésaventure :

\- "- Même dans la mort tu continues de te battre pour une cause perdue, constata-t-il amusé, ne vois-tu pas qu'il est trop tard ? Renonce Rhaegar Targaryen, tu ne peux lutter contre moi.

\- - Mon fils le pourra, répondit-il calmement.

\- - Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi roi sans couronne ?

\- - Les ombres parlent grand Roi de la nuit ne les entends-tu pas ? Elles parlent de la renaissance des dragons. Ceux que tu pièges ici ont entendu le vent de la libération de leurs âmes. Les dragons sont revenus dans ce monde, bientôt, ils seront au mur. Dans un an, peut-être deux, dans dix ans qui sait ? Le temps n'a pas d'importance pour nous, mais la fin de ton règne arrive. Celui-ci, dit-il en montrant Jon du doigt, celui-ci sera l'un des trois, il sera l'épée de feu contre laquelle tu périras.

\- - Nous verrons prince de cendres, nous verrons si ton fils vivre jusque-là, argua la Roi.

\- - Oh il vivra ! Sourit malicieusement Rhaegar, vois-tu pendant que nous parlons, Fantôme ramène de château noir une escouade de fidèles. Parmi eux, la prêtresse rouge se hâte pour le soigner. Des visions l'ont informées qu'il était bien celui qu'elle cherchait. Ils ne sont plus très loin désormais. Si tu restes, Roi de la nuit, ils pourront tous témoigner t'avoir vu et prévenir les hommes de ta venue."

Furieux, la créature lança un regard meurtrier au prince et aux Stark qui retenaient leurs souffles. Sans un mot de plus, il s'effaça parmi les ombres et disparut dans les ténèbres. Rhaegar esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction tandis que Ned s'approchait de lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref salut de tête avant que le seigneur de Winterfell ne s'éloigne après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Jon. Tout irait bien pour lui, il allait être sauvé, se dit-il en s'éloignant de la clairière.

Lyanna soupira en voyant son frère partir. Interrogeant Rhaegar des yeux elle se mit à espérer que son époux avait raison et que leur misère allait bientôt connaître une fin. Les yeux indigo la détaillèrent avec douceur, tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, se surprit-elle à penser. Il était toujours le même, avec ses longs cheveux argentés, ses yeux à la beauté irréelle, son visage fin et délicat. Il avait la même stature haute et athlétique, il était le même. Et son cœur doucement s'affola, alors que les pétales de sa couronne de roses tombaient négligemment sur le corps de Jon.

\- "- Disais-tu la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le jeune endormi, quand tu disais que notre misère allait prendre fin, était-ce vrai ?

\- - Je le pense, répondit-il doucement en dévorant son fils du regard, il te ressemble tellement.

\- - J'avais pensé qu'il aurait tes yeux, sourit-elle tristement, mais finalement ce fut une bénédiction pour lui de ne pas avoir hérité de tes traits…ils sont trop reconnaissables.

\- - Ça changera, répliqua Rhaegar en observant intensément le visage de Jon avant de se rembrunir en constatant la pâleur inquiétante du jeune homme, Lyanna…il est mort.

\- - Non ! Cria-elle en secouant le jeune homme, Jon ! Jon reste avec moi ! Jon !

\- - C'est trop tard, son tour de garde est achevé, son autre vie peut commencer.

\- - Non ! Pleura Lyanna en caressant le visage du jeune homme, Jon ! Mon garçon si courageux ! Jon…

\- - Ne sois pas triste douce Lyanna, ton fils devait mourir pour renaître, c'était là la prophétie, mourir dans la glace, renaître dans le feu, récita Rhaegar en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, viens à présent, il nous faut disparaître, l'aube est faîte pour les vivants."

Resserrant son emprise sur elle, le dernier dragon força la jeune femme en larmes à se relever. Déjà il apercevait les chevaux de la Garde et la chevelure flamboyante de la prêtresse sur la colline d'en face. Avec une brusquerie dont il n'était pas coutumier, il entraîna Lyanna dans les ombres, alors que celle-ci butée comme à son habitude, ne voulait pas détacher son regard de Jon. Se maudissant intérieurement de la faire souffrir, Rhaegar pourtant ne céda pas et bientôt, leurs ombres rejoignirent les ténèbres.

\- "- JON ! "Hurla Sam en voyant le corps inerte de son commandant étendu dans la neige.

Sautant à bas de sa monture, il se précipita vers lui. Il se figea en constatant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Les chiens ! Ils avaient trahi le commandant, et étaient revenus bien vite au mur pour élire ce traître immonde d' Alister Thorne comme remplaçant de Jon. Sam était aussitôt parti à la recherche de son ami, en compagnie de quelques braves. Il eut le cœur brisé en le voyant là, au pied d'un baral sans âge, plus froid que la neige elle-même, Fantôme à ses côtés. Le loup d'une taille gigantesque gémit de douleur et Sam ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant le sang. Jon était mort, figé dans le froid et cette seule pensée déchirait de douleur son plus fidèle ami.

\- "- Samwell Tarly, lança la voix grave et profonde de Mélisandre, laissez-moi faire et écartez-vous !"

Tournant la tête vers la sorcière rouge, Sam déglutit, alors qu'elle approchait doucement, son air énigmatique fiché sur son visage. Elle caressa le visage du jeune et le regardait d'une telle manière que Sam ressentit un frisson d'angoisse. Les yeux bleus de Mélisandre lui parurent briller de convoitise. Elle irradiait littéralement de satisfaction. Comme si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Celle-ci rayonnait totalement, alors que gisait devant elle, celui que les flammes lui avaient désignée comme « le triomphant ».

\- "- Tu péris dans la glace, tu renaitras par le feu, marmonna-t-elle en faisant signe aux gardes d'apporter la civière.

\- - Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Sam perdu.

\- - Soyez heureux Samwell Tarly, sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue tandis que Jon était hissé sur la civière à la hâte, nous avons trouvé le héros de la lumière, celui qui mettra un terme à l'éternel hiver du dieu mauvais, puis s'écartant de lui elle lança un regard aigu aux gardes qui attendaient ses ordres, galopez aussi vite que vous le pourrez, aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. Ramenez lord Snow à Château noir, ce soir nous ferons un grand bûcher, dépêchez-vous, vous devez y être avant la nuit

\- - Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec Jon ? S'écria Sam en voyant les gardes détaler

\- - Le ramener à la vie, déclara Mélisandre négligemment.

\- - Mais…quoi ?"

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Sur la glace, son attention fut soudainement attirée par un pétale bleuté tombée du corps du commandant. Elle le ramassa délicatement devant la mine interdite de Sam et l'observa attentivement. Que faisait-elle encore ? Le frère juré ne le savait pas, mais peu à peu, il l'a vit esquisser un sourire mélancolique. Mélisandre finit par reporter son attention sur lui et lui dit d'une voix ferme en lui donnant le pétale :

\- "- Celui qui périt dans la glace renaîtra par le feu, il est celui qui fut promis, le seul à pouvoir défaire l'hiver. Hâtez-vous Sam Tarly, votre ami ce soir, renaîtra. Le neuf-cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième commandant de la garde de nuit sera défait pour traîtrise et il sera le millième. Le Dieu Rouge a tracé son destin."

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle regagna sa monture qu'elle harponna avant de détaler. Sam resta interdit, incapable de comprendre ce que cette sorcière venait de lui annoncer. Lançant un regard éperdu aux visages millénaires sur les barals, il leur adressa une rapide prière pour l'âme de Jon. Pendant un long moment, seul le silence lui répondit. Et c'est dans ce silence qu'il prit peu à peu conscience de la mort de Jon. Les larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, en pensant à toutes les fois où son ami l'avait protégé. Le souvenir de leurs disputes, de leurs conversations, de leurs rires trop rares lui revinrent en mémoire et Sam baissa la tête le cœur gros. Jon était mort, et qu'importe ce que cette pauvre folle racontait, il savait bien lui ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait senti le pouls glacé. Jon était mort, il ne reviendrait pas. De guerre lasse, Sam regagna son cheval d'un pas lourd. C'est alors que le vent souffla, soulevant un tourbillon de neige qui l'enveloppa. Sam plissa les yeux et frissonna sous la morsure glacée. Aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, pourtant, la bourrasque s'estompa ne laissant flotter dans l'air, que les délicats pétales bleus et argent des roses d'hiver.


End file.
